The Myth of Outsider
by The Oracle Dragon
Summary: Historian and medium Anna Cross goes to Mexico to solve a seven hundred seven year old myth, the story about Outsider. As her and team goes to the temple to film, they discover the serect of the temple and they might never come out alive...
1. The Crew

_The Myth of Outsider_

**Date: November 24, 2007**

My name is Anna Cross, I am a medium and historian on the Aztec culture, especially Aztec Myths. One such myth was said to happen during the 1300s, about a young woman that saved an Aztec city and later vanished from the face of Earth. I and my team of researchers will go and uncover this myth, the myth of Outsider.

**The Mission:**

Our mission is to go to a real live Aztec city still habited by Aztecs and asked around if they ever heard of Outsider. Our second mission is to examine the temple she disappeared in and prove that no one can just vanish without a trace. Our third mission is to collect samples of the site where they say that Outsider lived, strange really. Why dig up an old home to find nothing, my experience has told me numerous times that these sites are just places where an old house used to be but an old place dating back to the beginning of the 1300s would be harder to find due to the fact that when it rains it rains!

Being a medium is not as fun as it sounds, I just walk pass a cemetery I can see the dead. Some died with revenge, others want justice yet some did not die in vain. If the myth of Outsider is true we should be able to catch it all on film and perhaps solve this mystery that's over seven hundred seven years old. If the myth about her dying in the temple is true perhaps we will catch it on film and record the sounds too.

**The Team:**

**Camera men:** Lucas Cain - - - New York

Matthew Dwayne - - - New Jersey

**Sound man:** John Ott - - - Utah

**Equipment women:** Sarah Johnson - - - California

Tiffany Martz - - - Mississippi

**Team leader:** Anna Cross - - - Canada

**Starting time:** 08:00 A.M. November 25, 2007

**Place:** Vercruz, Mexico

**Ending time:** 08:00 P.M. December 25, 2007

**Personal thoughts:** I hope we solve this mystery and go home with enough footage to make some cash.


	2. The Temple

_The Myth of Outsider_

**Date: November 25, 2007**

We got onto our private jet leaving Dallas, Texas we are heading to Veracruz, Mexico. Lucas and Matthew have been working on the cameras getting them ready, John was testing his sound equipment, Sarah and Tiffany put our supplies away. I was doing research on this myth and I didn't realize how popular it was, I read that another camera crew went there and never came back. The last transmission from them was so chilling that my spine tingled.

"'We found some kind of creature, not recorded in any book. Everyone is dead, I feel that someone is following me but all I see is a shadow. What kind of curse is this?'"

A curse? What did he mean? Are there ghosts in this temple? I hope to find out.

I opened some pictures of the temple and I can feel an eerie feeling about them, so strong that it gives me a headache.

**Hours later . . .**

We landed in Veracruz and we got into the van that was prepared for us and we headed into the jungle, a small dirt road lead to this old city. It was beautiful here, the temples were still standing, as we got out with all our things the driver suddenly sped off leaving us there. A native came over to us, good thing I know their language.

"Welcome strangers! What brings you to our little village?"

"We're here about a myth you Aztecs have."

"Ah, the story about Outsider. We know it well, she saved this very city from the Mayans years ago."

"Yes we know, Lucas, Matt get the cameras ready. John the sound now! We're going to break this myth today."

I was determined to break this myth, how could a young woman save this city from the Mayans? Even survive being stabbed cutting one of the main arteries to the heart. It's impossible, but yet the myth said that someone named Snake-Eater saved her from the Mayans after she rescued the Aztecs. Who is Snake-Eater? Who is Outsider? That's why I am here... I mean, that's why we're here.

We interviewed the people and they all gave us the same story, but they say that their 'gods' we here to hunt the Serpents of the temple. Interesting really, the pictures on the temple walls show these Serpents and their 'gods'. They look fake in many ways, the pictures also show a man and a white 'god'. I asked about it and the village priest tells me that the man is Silver Dream and the 'god' is Wind Moon parents of Outsider, when I asked why Silver Dream was different from the other pictures he said that Silver Dream came from the sea. Could this man, Silver Dream, be from another continent? Could be, people were starting to explore the world during these times, but when I asked bout the weapon he's holding, the priest never answered me. He told me to stop asking questions or something terrible will happen. To our surprise the whole village was beginning to act strange, we then heard a strange nosie coming from the temple, the priest yelled to some people to check on a whole in the wall. We walked around to the other side of the temple and there was a huge hole. The quickly sealed it up with logs and stones. What made that hole, I didn't know but it surely wasn't man made. We decided to look at the sight of where Outsider lived tomorrow, we needed to get some rest and get the film ready. Tomorrow is always another day, that's what I always say!

MEMO: thanks for reading! Review please!


	3. The Home of Outsider

_The Myth of Outsider_

**Date: November 26, 2007**

I woke up to a strange nosie this morning, I looked at my watch.

03:30 A.M.

I staggered out of bed, threw on some clothes and walked outside, the moon a pale disk in the sky was different in someways. I heard that noise again, it was coming from the temple. As I approached I saw a teenage boy looking up the steps of the temple. As I approached he didn't move, but he was saying something.

"Outsider, please! Stop, don't go in there, they'll kill you!"

I looked up the steps, no one was there I looked back at the boy but he was gone. I was frightened at first but I soon realized that it might of been a ghost from the past... could it really be a ghost?

"Anna you okay?"

I turned around and Lucas stood there, he knew I was a bit uneasy.

"You saw someone didn't you?"

"Yes, a teenage boy. He was pleading for Outsider to not to go inside the temple."

Lucas stood beside me, and he wrapped his arm around my waist. I laid my head on his muscle arm, his dark skin shined in the moon light. My family protested the idea of me having a boyfriend that was black, I don't care what they think he's my love. I nuzzled him and he kissed my head.

"Do you want John to set up some recorders and Matthew some cameras?"

"Yes, this might happen again. The boy was wearing the clothes the Aztecs wore during the 1300s. It might of been an inhabitant of this area who knew Outsider. It feels like I know him..."

Lucas hugged me tighter and then kissed my cheek. He is way taller than I, to kiss him I've have to stand on my tiptoes or a box to kiss him. He stood at 6'3" and I at 5'4" short I know. I was born in Canada and raised there, Lucas grew up in New York he used to be member in a gang but soon left it and joined my team.

"Come on, lets go to bed."

We slowly made our way back to our little house we are borrowing. I felt that someone was watching us and felt a chill go up and down my spine. I glanced back and no one was there, I knew that someone was there, invisible . . .

**Hours later . . .**

John and Matthew set up the equipment near the temple, the villagers didn't like the idea but a little cash changed their minds but one. His name is Javier, he told us to leave or face a cruel death, many tell us he's like that with outsiders. I listened to what he had to say.

"If you don't listen you will certainly die! They are coming very soon and will need you to help with the hunt. It's best if you leave now and never come back!"

I walked over to him.

"Who are you talking about? What hunt?"

He just stared at me, his face became white as a ghost.

"My...you..."

He began to stagger a bit and I helped him sit down, he kept looking straight ahead.

"Javier what's wrong? What is it?"

He shook his head, and stood up mumbling something.

"They're coming...get out while you can."

I never seen a seventy year old man run before, he ran like it was the end of the world. Out of the same buliding that Javier went into a teenage boy walked over to me.

"I'm suppose to show you around, the priest said so. My name is Juan by the way."

I shook his hand.

"I'm Anna."

We followed the Juan into the jungle a good distance. He stopped at a clearing, only a few bushes and trees marked this area, to me it seems that they keep this area well groomed for not a single dead plant marked the ground.

"This is the site of where Outsider lived." he points to a nearby tree. "That is where her lean-to used to be, a wind chime use to hang from it." He opend his arm while looking up at the trees. "Her trophies decorated the trees, that dip in the ground there was her place for gutting and cleaning her kills."

Juan walked around pointing to each spot as we filmed, I on the other hand was feeling for her essence. I don't know why or how but I felt myself being pulled back as if time here shifted, my eyes became blurred so I closed them. When I opened them I saw a young woman with two black swords on her back doing something near that pit, I walked over to her and looked over her shoulder. She was gutting some kind of creature, it was one of those Serpents in the pictures on the temple. Were they real or part of my imagination? I watched as the Serpents blood melted the rocks that lined the pit, acidic blood? Interesting, but something happened I was thrust back to the present. I shook my head, a headache came back. I pulled out some Advil and took them, I looked at Juan.

He came over to me holding something in his hands. Some kind of bone, a skull fragment?

"This used to be a Serpent jaw. Their teeth are long and a silvery color. Inside their mouths they have a second mouth which they use to kill their prey quickly."

Lucas came over with the camera and recorded all that Juan was speaking of, while Matthew recorded the area. I walked over to a log, sat down and recorded what happened. I don't usually have that happen to me, but this one was strange in many ways.

MEMO: be kind leave a nice review!


	4. The Recordings

_The Myth of Outsider_

**Date: November 29, 2007**

It's been about two days since I saw that boy and seeing Outsider in the past, today we are going over our recordings before we head into the temple. Tiffany doesn't like the idea at all, she said we'll end up like the other crew that came here. I reassured her that no one can just disappear without a trace. We set up the equipment, inserted the tapes and pressed play. It was daylight for the first half but when it became night we saw something, something big and invisible moving around in front of the temple.

"What the hell is that?"

In all my years of recording the dead, I never seen a spirit or ghost this big before. But the our camera footage became blurred.

"I got it!" Matthew pressed a few buttons on his equipment and sure enough the picture became clear.

"What the hell?"

We now saw a group of people standing at the temple in daylight! I counted over ten people climbing up the steps, our camera was moving around showing the city and the temple.

"That's impossible! I locked the camera to its post! How the- - -?"

"Shh! I hear something, turn it up John."

John adjusted the volume and we can hear the people talking.

"What are they saying Anna?"

I listened to it, I could only make out a few words.

"They are saying something about the hunt is beginning, now they need to make sure all is well with the 'gods'. And something about the hole in the temple wall. OH! Look!"

I pointed at the jungle, a faint image of a person was standing there at the edge.

"It's her!"

Everyone just looked at me, I kept pointing but I could tell they didn't see her.

"Don't you see her? She's right there." I stood up this time pausing the tape and pointed at the corner. "Right there."

Everyone bunched together to look at it closer.

"That's her? Impossible, there is no way that our camera recorded something from the past, let alone Outsider."

I looked at Matthew sharply, and waved a finger around.

"The dead can do anything. They somehow caused time to shift around our equipment and they were recording 'The Ritual'. It's a break through fellas!"

As fast as you can say 'Canada' we started writing everything down! The time on the camera, the energies, the feelings, every single detail was recorded.

MEMO: Thanks fer the reviews!


	5. The Warning

_The Myth of Outsider_

**Date: November 30, 2007**

We went over every tape, my head was pounding and my hands ached. We stayed up all night writing things down and we were tired. I told everyone to take a break, doing so I visited the temple before taking a nap. The villagers were doing their own thing, gathering food, collecting wood, all sort of things. I walked around to the side of the temple where the hole was, I studied it more and noticed that some logs had fallen giving me the chance to peek inside but I was stopped by someone.

"Please don't go inside, promise me you won't leave me!"

I looked down to see a small child, her hand on my wrist was bitterly cold. I bent down to her and she shed a few tears. I rubbed the tears away they felt like ice, I stroked her beautiful hair.

"What's inside this temple?"

She pointed at the hole.

"Mommy and daddy went in and were killed by the Serpents... the Serpents live in there they'll kill you please don't go in there!"

I looked back at the hole then the child, she left go of my wrist and ran off, I watched her disappear.

"Poor thing, she must of die shortly after her parents were killed."

Lucas looked around the corner and spotted me.

"Anna, John found something."

I stood up and looked at the hole, it was sealed up again. What's up with this place? I walked over to Lucas and we both walked back to the house. Upon entering John tossed me some headphones.

"Put them on and listen."

I did so, he played the tape.

Voice #1: _"All these years and people don't understand her."_

Voice #2: _"Have you noticed that Snake-Eater comes by often?"_

Voice #1: "_Yes. Though Outsider is different from the 'gods' and the Serpents. She is still treated badly."_

Voice #2: _"Mathis, it's been what now? Six years? What make you think she's still alive?"_

Mathis: _"If she wasn't Snake-Eater wouldn't be coming around now would he?"_

The tape cuts off at this point, John fast forwards the tape.

"There's more Anna, give me a sec. Here we go."

He pressed play.

_"Outsider, its been far too long. I know I treated you like an Ooman but that's what you are, an Ooman. But that day I found out the truth about you, you being a triple breed, I knew from that day to not be harsh on the hard-meat. If I find one that is different I will try and understand it."_

John then pressed stop, they all looked at me.

"Well, what did ya find?"

I took off the headphones and sat down at the desk.

"That voice at the beginning was the voice of the teen at the temple a few days back. The second voice called him Mathis."

"What were they talking about?" asked Sarah.

"Outsider and someone named Snake-Eater"

"Anna what about the last one?"

I looked at John, he was really excited for this was his first breakthrough.

"I'm not sure, the voice was a male. He said the word 'Ooman' two times, and mentioned Outsider being a 'triple breed'. I don't really understand, how did you find this? We played the tapes all night how did you do it?"

John shot me a smug look and he blushed.

"Well, I played the tapes backwards. Just like in the movies!"

"Sure John, like the movies."

John looked at Tiffany, then we all began to laugh.

**Hours later . . .**

I listened to the tapes again, playing them all backwards. The same messages as before, but I fast forward it all the way to the end, then it stop all of a sudden then it played itself. I looked at the tape player, someone pressed play I could tell, the energies are still there.

_"Death is singing your lullaby . . . Anna . . ."_

I then heard screams of both man and woman, I threw the headphones down and jumped back.

"What the hell was that?"

I quickly grabbed a picture camera and took pictures of the tape player, then I grabbed my notebook and started writing what happened. This is some freaky shit...

MEMO: review please


	6. Speaking with the Dead

_The Myth of Outsider_

**Date: December 1, 2007**

It's only been a few hours since I heard that warning, but who sent it to me? I didn't get any sleep because of this so I went to confront Javier, he seems to be the only one to know what is going on and is willing to tell it. As I approached his home, I found the door opened.

"Javier, are you home?"

I pushed the door and entered, I found him sleeping on a cot made out of branches and leaves. I tapped him on the shoulder a few times.

"Sound sleeper?"

I took my canteen opened it sprinkling a few drops on to his face, he woke up rubbing his blue-grey eyes, odd eyes for an Aztec. He stretched and yawned.

"Morning Javier."

I sat down in a chair and took out my recorder, turning it on I asked him a few questions. He slowly sat up.

"What are you doing her Anna?"

"I'm here to ask you about your 'gods'"

He looked around making me look to, he then leaned closer to me.

"Best be careful when talking about them, Pedro the priest hates it when we talk about them."

I got up and closed the door and window, then I sat back down as he sighed.

"So what do you want to know?"

I crossed my legs and scratched my arm.

"What are they called?"

"They call themselves the 'Yautja'. Hunters from the stars, they come to our planet to hunt and to do the ritual."

"What is the ritual?"

Again he looked around, was he worried someone might be listening?

"The Ritual. We have been doing it for thousands of years, about ten people are selected to give themselves to the Serpents to produce for the Yautja worthy prey, the Serpents. You seen the pictures on the temple and you saw what Outsider was gutting."

He startled me when he said that.

"How'd you?"

"You're not the only medium around here Anna."

I shook my head to clear away my thoughts, he knew I was uneasy about the thought.

"Any more?"

I looked at him again.

"Oh sorry, yes. Okay, heh, what can you tell me about the Serpents of the temple?"

"They are monsters from another world, they range from a variety of heights. The small white ones are the ones you should be worried about. They are the ones that give you a slow painful death, they are the ones that impregnate you with the Serpent. After awhile it will burst out of your chest and you die, it grows up very fast. If you want to kill all the Serpents, you must kill the Queen Serpent. I heard that if she dies the colony dies, another method is to nuke the place!"

"Javier, one last question. Who is Mathis?"

Javier stood up and walked out of the room. Was it something I said? But he soon returned with a small box, he handed it to me.

"Open it and you'll understand."

I opened it and I was shot with a massive headache. I closed my eyes and tried to keep my body from collapsing but I soon fell off the chair and onto the ground.

_". . .Anna . . ."_

I heard my name being whispered, soon I felt someone picking me off the ground.

"You alright?"

That voice, could it be...?

"Mathis?"

I opened my eyes to see a young man, he smiled at me.

"I see your ok, how did you know my name?"

He helped me to my feet, I looked around. Javier was here too, he was smiling at me.

"You see Anna, Mathis is my ancestor. He died seven years later after Outsider went into the temple, that box contained his necklace which has been passed down through the generations. His spirit lives on through it."

"Javier has told me that you have some questions for me, ask me and I will answer."

I just looked at Javier in confusion, how is this possible? How can a spirit be here and be able to pick me off the ground. I only heard stories of such things but didn't expect it to be real.

"Ok, so Mathis. What was Outsider like?"

Mathis sat down on the ground, the twenty three year old just sat there looking at me funny.

"Outsider she was like family to me, she found me in the jungle where my parents left me to die. She left me to live with a family who liked her, they raised me as their son but Outsider was my family, she always made sure we got fed. I even asked her to teach me how to use a sword."

"Hold on, a sword? There is no possible way that swords could be made here. You guys haven't discovered metal yet. Where did she get a sword?"

"Swords." Mathis corrected. "Her swords were forged from two Great Serpents. Her father Silver Dream made the swords with Wind Moon's help. You see her father came from the sea, from the sea miss. From unknown lands, I heard that a storm brought him to our shores. Outsider lost her parents when she was two years old, she's been a loner since then. She even killed a Serpent at two years, days before her parents murders. After years of living alone she found me, years later she saved this city from the People of the Sun. I was capture and she saved me, she even killed their 'gods'. She avenged her parents deaths and after a few days recuperating from her injuries, she went to the temple and disappeared. People who go into the temple mostly don't ever come out alive."

I was so excited, another breakthrough. Javier placed a hand on Mathis' shoulder, he looked at me.

"Times up Anna. Now close your eyes."

I did so, a weird feeling came over me, when I opened them Mathis was replaced by a young boy, Juan.

"What the?"

Juan looked around then at Javier.

"Grandpa how many times do I have to do this? You know I hate it!"

"Juan you know it helps Anna out, maybe even give her enough evidence to leave for good."

"Why do you want us to leave Javier?"

He looked at me, Juan looked at me too.

"He wants you to leave because, if you enter the temple you'll die. Plus the priest plans to use you and your crew as sacrifices."

Javier smacked Juan on the back of the head.

"Enough boy! You'll end like them too if you don't shut your mouth"

I stood up with my hands on my hips.

"I doubt the priest will be able to do that! We're from America, if we go missing people will notice!"

"Down here, people go missing every year."

"Please Miss Anna, leave the village please." Juan was begging me, but everyone knows that when I'm on a mission I plan on finishing it. The truth must be told!

MEMO: Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	7. The First Death

_The Myth of Outsider_

Date: December 6, 2007

It's been days since I had that chat with Javier and Juan, well I guess also Mathis. For the past five days we've been recording all over the village and around the temple. We haven't gone inside yet, we need permission do that, but the priest won't say yes.

Javier went missing today, Juan said that he went to the temple. If we wanted to see we had to get permission first. So we confronted Pedro about it.

"I can't let you go in there. Everything must stay in order till the moon has passed! I'm sorry, if you enter the temple now death will surly follow!"

"It's just an empty temple, why should we fear it?" John asked as he fiddled with his sound equipment.

"We need to know if Javier is ok." Lucas told with strength in his voice.

"How many times must I tell you? NO!"

Lucas grabs Perdo by the collar and held his fist close to him, even though he had no clue what Pedro said other than the word 'no'.

"Tell us what is in that temple and you won't get the hell beat out of you!"

Pedro coverd his face and screamed, he knew what Lucas meant when he held up his fist. "No, please don't! A preist with a broken nose is unwrothy to be in their presance!!"

"You mean the Yautja."

He just looked very sinster like, he now knew that I knew who their 'gods' were.

"Who spoke?!"

I crossed my arms and gave his the same look, he kept staring at me. Trying to rend me asunder, but we now knew his serect.

"Fine. You may enter the temple and record but don't wonder in to far. Death will surly follow if you enter to far from the light!"

Lucas left him go after I nodded my head, we left for the temple to record and find Javier. Why would he go to the temple? He knew of the dangers but why? Juan was worried that the Serpents might of got him. I still had questions to ask, what did the Yautja actually look like? The pictures don't give much help, maybe Juan knows!

Minutes later . . .

We prepared our gear, Lucas loaded his pistol. I disapprove handguns on our missions but we needed protection. Past experiances made us to carry a weapon. Lucas is really good with handguns that I think that he was a weapons dealer, but he doesn't tell me much about his past life.

As we walked to the temple, the villagers gatherd to watch. I could feel an eerie presance as we approached closer and closer. Pedro and Juan were waitng for us at the top of the temple. I looked up the steps, but my feeling of someone watching was driving me nuts! It wasn't a spirit or ghost, it was something else, something dangerous.

We began to climb the setps, they were so long and it felt like forever to climb them. How did Javier do it? Once we arrived at the top, Juan handed me a black dagger.

"You'll need it if you encounter any Serpents, becareful!"

Pedro just stared at us, he then looked up at the sky. Lucas looked at him as we entered, Matthew and Lucas truned on the cameras and starting recording. The walls were covered in pictures of their 'gods' the Yautja. The pictures then show how they fight the Serpents, with weaponary that looks made up.

Minutes later . . . the sacrificial chamber . . .

We fianlly reached the sacrificial chamber, Javier was in here looking at the wall murmuring something incoherent. I walked infront of him waving my hand before his wrinlked face.

"Javier?"

I looked at the wall, it showed the people being sacrificed. I felt a weird feeling from it, I now knew that Javier was in some kind of trance. I looked at my crew and singaled it was time to film. Walking over to the place where one was scarificed I quickly freshen up, I just noticed how clean it was, no dust.

"Alright, camer, sound and action!" Tiffany yelled pulling back the makeup kit.

"I am Anna Cross, today we are here to talk about the Aztec history and myths. The room I am standing is this the sacrificial chamber, this is where ten selected people would give their lives to the Serpents so that the Yautja could begin their ritual. They hunt these Serpents to prove themselves as hunters or warriors. Let me show you."

I walked to the wall and pointed to a mural showing the Yautja hunting the Serpents.

"In Aztec myth there was a man who took this ritual. He called himself Silver Dream."

I pointed to another mural showing Silver Dream.

"In myth, Silver Dream came from the sea. During the 1300s many of us know that exploration was the key during this time period. It could be possible that he came from Europe, for he has blonde hair. The myth continues to say that he did the ritual to gain the love of a female Yautja which the Aztecs came to know as Wind Moon. Their love brought forth Outsider, their daughter."

I turned to another mural only to spot Javier laying out on a stone slab convulsing.

"Oh shit! Javier!"

We all ran to him, he began to scream in pain and held his chest. Pedro appeared at the opening to the room, he looked worried but my feelings tell me different. I held Javier's right hand, Sarah ripped open his shirt. Matthew placed his camera on a stone slab and fiddled with it, I guess he was trying to turn it off. Just then Javier's chest began to move.

"There's something in his chest!" John screamed as he backed away.

"Javier what's wrong?!"

His chest began to bulge, he grabbed my face and pulled me close to his.

"Don't be afraid Anna." I pushed myself back just as his chest ripped open, we were all sprayed with crimson blood. Some kind of white creature was coming out of his chest. Lucas pulled out his handgun and took aim, before he could pull the trigger the creature scurried off Javier onto the floor and into a hole. Pedro began to laugh, we looked at him.

"I told you fools to wait, but I guess the ritual can start early this year! Ha ha ha!!"

He stomped his foot onto the ground triggering something, he began to run to the exit. Lucas fired his gun missing Pedro completely! I was hoping for a head shot too. The entrance to the room closed and the wall behind us opened. Tiffany and Sarah were holding each other still screaming from what happened. I looked around, Matthew was missing.

"Where's Matt?"

Knowing Matthew he would never leave his equipment but there they laid on the stone slab.

"Yo Matt! Get your sorry ass back here!"

We prepared ourselves for the worse, entering the darkness was the most terrible thing we did. We left Javier there, we couldn't do anything. He was the first death, the first person I witnessed being killed. I hope it was the last.

MEMO: I hoped ya like it! had some problems with it, might be a few words missing or worse! a whole sentecne!! tell me you readers if ya find an error, again thanks for reading!


	8. The Last Warning

_The Myth of Outsider_

**Date: December 6, 2007**

Still darkness, the only light we had was our flashlights and cameras. We were still searching for Matthew, but at the same time I told the story about Outsider. I noticed that the further we went in there was a little bit of light, like someone turned the lights on dim, it was strange I could see a good distance but I also could see shadows. Statues marked the hallway, a few skeletons of humans and possibly even Serpents. One skeleton was different, it wasn't human or Serpent, could it be a Yautja? Maybe, it had mandibles like the murals showed. The floor and walls were covered in blood and some kind of green substance, it was dry. Holes marked the floor and walls too, looked like something burned through the stone. We soon came to a fork, I looked down the one hallway and the others check the other halls. I looked as hard as I could in the dim light, I saw a shadow.

"Someone there?" I was a bit afraid, it could be a Serpent or worse.

The shadow began to move away from me, it looked human. Could it be Matthew?

"No wait!"

I ran after the shadow thinking it was Matt, I stopped at the corner and peered around I saw that shadow again but this time there was two! I could tell one of the shadows was Matt.

"Matt?"

Just then the first shadow showed a dagger being drawn and stabbing Matt twice! He dropped to the ground and the shadow walked off, blood could be seen dripping from the blade.

"No Matt!!"

Lucas, John, Tiff and Sarah ran to me, we all looked around the corner to see Matt's shadow, he was laying against the wall. We walked toward the shadow around the next corner Matt laying against the wall.

"NO!" I screamed but my cry was muffled by Lucas' arm.

"Look at his eyes!"

Lucas left me go, I couldn't believe it. Matt was dead, looking at his body there we no signs of injury but his eyes, someone cut out his eyes!.

"Let's get the hell outta this place!!" Tiff screamed as she held Sarah, they are distant cousins but acted like sisters, they know when it's time to leave. They left with John, Lucas looked at me and watched the hall behind us.

"Matt."

Who could of done this to him? I just stared at him, but soon turned away. Standing up I leaned against the wall, Lucas saw me stand and he followed the others figuring I would follow. I felt like vomiting, I felt so...so...tired. I was holding back my tears, he was going to be a father in a couple days. I slowly made my way toward the other hall but stopped. A tear fell from my cheek, someone turned me around and grabbed my face, it was Matt!

"You've been warned."

His voice was harsh and powerful, I pushed myself away from him and left out a scream watching his body fall to the ground. The others came running back, Lucas grabbed me to make sure I was ok. They all looked at Matt then me.

"Anna what happened?"

I was still screaming and crying! I couldn't help it, but I soon calmed myself down. Shaking my head, I honestly didn't know.

"I-I-I don't know."

We all quickly left, what happened back there? Who was that other shadow? It was a female shadow that's all I knew. I was given another warning that I was foolish in not listening to the others, but this warning was apparent, it was the last warning I would get.

**Minutes later . . .**

We could not find any exit, the temple began to shift. We got separated, Tiff and Sarah were together as I am with Lucas but John... the floor beneath him opened and he disappeared in the darkness, we could hear him yell for us to get him out. Then Lucas and I heard something, John began to scream not in terror but in pain, he soon became quiet. A opening appeared in the wall beside us, this was the only exit for us. We had lost the rest of our equipment due to the room shifting other than a handheld camera, a flashlight and Lucas' pistol. This tunnel was really small, we had to get on our hands and knees, Lucas lead the way but came to a fork in the tunnel it was big enough for both of us to sit in.

"Which way Anna?"

I looked down each tunnel, I saw a shadow. The same shadow from before! I pointed down the tunnel.

"That one, be careful Lucas."

He began to crawl down the tunnel laughing.

"I'm always careful Anna, you know that."

**Same time with the cousins . . .**

Tiff and Sarah ran down the hall, Tiff fell and began to scream as a facehugger clamped onto her face, Sarah kept running but soon found herself at a dead end. She turned around as five Serpents swarm around her, hissing at their new play toy, they sway their tails at her. When one tail got to close Sarah would shriek in terror and jump. It felt like forever, Sarah could hear Tiff scream in pain and agony.

"Tiffany!"

Sarah collapsed to the floor as the Serpents closed in, she closed her eyes as they tore her apart enjoying every moment of her death. She was eaten very slowly, the Serpents screamed in victory and fulfillment. They now scatter to hunt down Anna and Lucas.

MEMO: I hoped ya liked it! review please!


	9. The Tomb of Outsider

_The Myth of Outsider_

**Date: December 7, 2007**

Lucas and I have been running around inside the temple for who knows how long, it has felt like days. I looked at my watch and checked the date, I can't believe its only been hours. We knew the others were dead, killed by the Serpents and we also knew they were hunting us. We killed two Serpents so far, their blood is acidic! Lucas' handgun only had two clips left, one in the handgun and the other in his pocket. I wasn't sure where we were in the temple but I do know is that we are going deeper. It's so hot yet it's getting colder and colder. The slime on the walls have become solid ice shards, the floor was very slippery. I cuddled next to Lucas trying to stay warm, our sweat drops have become solid, our breaths could be seen. I even felt Lucas shake, but I was raised in Canada, I am used to the cold but for some reason the coldness here was colder. I turned the camera on, trying to get some heat from its light.

"This might be the end for us Lucas."

He squeezed me and looked at me with those amber eyes.

"It's not Anna."

He left me go and walked to the next corner looking around, I looked around too. The cold was clearly seen, a mist hanged around the ground not letting the floor to be seen. Creepy. I leaned against a wall that had no ice on it and looked into the camera pressing record. I shivered again, I felt like curling up in a ball and dying.

"I am Anna Cross. I am here in Veracruz, Mexico with my team to find if the myth of Outsider is true. I am in the temple with my camera man Lucas, the others were killed by the Serpents. But Matthew...who could of such a thing? Cut out his eyes? So far the myth about this temple is true! But we have found no traces or evidence that - - -!"

The wall behind me suddenly moved backwards, I slipped and fell. Next thing I knew I was sliding backwards toward the darkness. It was a trap!

"Lucas!!"

Lucas turned and ran to me, he slipped on the ice and caught up to me, we disappeared into the darkness. The further into the darkness we went the colder it got and my feelings got really bad. There's a strong presence down here! Lucas slipped from my hands, I then hit something really hard wiping my head backwards and I hit my head on something. An image appeared in my head of a forgotten past one that was forbidden. I saw a creature with navy green skin with red spots that looked like the were painted on him. Is the a Yautja? It looked one in the murals, I looked around I was standing outside the temple. His dreadlocks were very long, he stood there alone letting the rain hit his skin.

_"Oh Outsider, its been far too long. I know I treated you like an Ooman but that's what you are, an Ooman. But that day I found out the truth about you, you triple breed, I knew from that day to not be harsh on the hard-meat. If I find one that is different I will try and understand it. I am honored that you called me Snake-Eater, when one asks where I got such a name I will mention you, and if they ask about you I will tell, your story will live on..."_

He knelt and pulled out a ivory dagger, he cuts his hand and sprinkled his blood onto the ground. It glowed and it was green! Just like on the walls!

_"I swear that every time I come to this planet I will visit you, for you are different from everyone. I swear I will visit upon my honor I will come. I don't really know what happened to you but it's strange, I can feel you."_

He stood up and put the dagger away. He looked up at the temple steps at the entrance.

_"I know that even I sometimes see your shadow, are you still alive? If one day you are found alive I will rejoice! For I am Snake-Eater named by Outsider! For she belongs to no race but her own, that triple breed. Farewell Outsider I will see you again."_

Everything shot back to the present, I held my head. I was really cold but thanks to the camera being on my lap I remind warm. I looked around, Lucas was unconscious a few feet from me, we were in some kind of room. It was very well lit, I tried to stand but kept slipping. Placing my hands behind my head I felt a ledge, I pulled myself up and shook some ice off of me. I stumbled over to Lucas and kicked him hard in the gut, he woke with a start. He coughed a few times while I sneezed, I hate having the sniffles.

"Anna? Where are we? Why is it so cold?"

I smiled when I helped him up.

"We're still in the temple somewhere in it's deepest part, we're in the coldest room of all Lucas."

We looked around the room again, a solid pillar of ice was in the center of the room giving of a strange light. There was no exit in this room, Lucas looked at the walls trying to find a lever or something while I studied the pillar. It stood up to thirteen feet and about five feet wide.

"Hey Anna, check out the walls. They may be solid ice but behind them there are skulls!"

I looked over at him with the camera, he held his flashlight against the ice, the ice was transparent and I could see the skulls. They were everywhere! Human, animals, shark, sea creatures, even what looked like Serpent skulls. Thousands and thousands of Serpent skulls in this room, each skull was different yet some were the same. Are there a variety of Serpents? I just noticed how big it was. Over one hundred feet long and wide, Lucas moved around the room he found four skulls that were different.

"Anna, these skulls look exactly like that skeleton that we found. That Yautja skeleton, remember?"

I remember it clearly, I walked over to him and looked at the skulls. One skull showed clear signs of a sword penetrating it.

"Trophies?"

We heard an eerie chime, looking up we saw some wind chimes. There was a small breeze in this room, I shivered even more.

"Anna go and study that pillar. Look for a leaver or something. Before I passed out, the way we got down here is to steep to climb and is really slippery. Go see if there's a leaver or something. I'll keep checking the walls."

I headed back to the pillar, I looked all around it and nothing but ice. I was irritated! We're going to die by freezing to death, I was so mad I punched the pillar of ice and broke a piece of it off, I looked at the area that I broke off. I screamed in shock! Lucas came running and sliding to me with his gun drawn ready to kill.

"Anna what's wrong? Another Serpent?"

My mouth was hanging open I pointed at the pillar and aimed the camera. Lucas looked carefully at the pillar.

"Holy shit! Is this Outsider?"

There behind the ice was some kind of tube with a young woman in it! She was standing in some kind of liquid, her blonde hair moved very slowly revealing some strange hairs on her head. She was wearing black breast armor and black greaves. She had jaguar shorts on, with two black swords strapped to her back, a necklace was around her neck. Some kind of claw covered in gold with a feather and a shell. I studied her body, no self inflicted scars but two scars were very clear on her abdomen but one has to look carefully to spot them. I so glad I have good eyesight! She just stood there, was she even alive or was she dead? But I do know one thing I was celebrating!

"We found her Lucas we found her!!"

I hugged him tightly, he felt warm. But he pushed me away and tapped the glass, no response.

"Is she even alive?"

He pressed his ear against the glass listening carefully, his jaw dropped and eyes widen. He pulled back and looked at her.

"Oh crap!"

"What?!"

He looked at me and pointed to the glass.

"Listen."

I pressed my ear against the glass, I could hear a faint heartbeat. I smiled even more, pulling back I held the camera firm and looked into it.

"I am Anna Cross. Lucas and I just found Outsider alive! Let me show you."

I held the camera showed Outsider then the room.

"She alive alright, but how?"

I looked at Lucas, I stood on my tip toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Lucas this is a major breakthrough!"

MEMO: I hoped ya liked it! Review please!


	10. The Queen and The Knight

_The Myth of Outsider_

**Date: December 7, 2007**

I was so happy, we found her alive and apparently well. It was still cold in here and there were no exits, I kept filming as we went over every skull. I explained as best as I could about each one. We heard a loud growl and then a scrapping noise coming from where we came in from, we hid at one of the corners near the opening. Lucas aimed his gun ready to shoot, we knew that growl well, it was a Serpent, they found us. The chimes in the room stopped moving and out of the opening was a huge Serpent with a great spiked crest, spiked shoulders and great spikes from its back. Its tail was longer than the other Serpents it had spikes all over it, when it was dragged it sounded like metal scraping metal. It's armor reminded me of knights of old. It looked around hissing and growling. What kind of Serpent is this?! I held the camera firm at it recording its every move, it looked at Outsider and walked over to her. It turned around and sat down in front of her. The Serpent wrapped its tail around the pillar nearly touching the top. Geez this things huge!

Lucas held his breath, it hasn't noticed us yet but if it did, this might be the end for both of us.

**Minutes later . . .**

Here we are, still in the corner watching the Serpent. It just sat there hissing, growling and purring. I was getting very annoyed with this Serpent. I was now numb as much as Lucas, we held each other but he kept his gun pointing at it. We didn't want to be killed! It slowly unwrapped its tail, turning around it bowed its head. I leaned to Lucas' ear and whispered to him.

"You know in the myth, they say that Outsider is a Queen Serpent. Maybe this is a Warrior Serpent or something, maybe a knight!" I giggled, Lucas chuckled a little. I could feel his chest heave, he was getting ready to cough. I covered his mouth, and looked him in the eyes. "Don't cough."

There was a loud scrapping noise, we both looked at the Serpent it was crossing the room to the other end. It tapped its tail on the floor, I must say the tail must of been at least eleven or twelve feet long, with a serrated blade at the tip. A direct hit from that tail will surly kill anyone and anything. Yet I feel something weird about this Serpent for it looked at us then the wall, the wall moved and opened revealing a hallway. The Serpent walked into the hallway disappearing from our sight, we slowly got up onto our feet, I swore I heard a voice. A female voice soft and gentle enough to call her 'mother'.

"_They're coming you must leave this room now, for they know your down here. Follow him, Anna."_

As we crossed the room, I looked back and saw a Serpent looking at us! It was a small one it shrieked in surprise and charged at us only to stop in its tracks when it reached the pillar. It screamed again but this time it took off in the other direction, did Outsider scare it? The myth did state that the Serpents feared her, could they still be afraid of her? We hurried to the hallway, only one path. Lucas kept the pistol at the ready, around the next corner I could feel warmth. There was a shadow on the wall, the same shadow from before. I pulled Lucas along, we had to follow that shadow. Sure enough we found ourselves at the bottom of two thousand steps, how far down were we?! Lucas began to laugh sarcastically, I joined him.

"I guess this is today's workout!"

We began to climb the steps slowly, the further we went we found more and more skeletons of humans, Yautja and Serpents of all kinds! I looked up the steps and saw that tail from that Serpent from Outsider's tomb! Lucas looked back and there behind us were five Serpents!

"We got company!"

I looked back just as one jumped toward us, Lucas pushed me down, what I saw next was terrifying! Lucas was carrying me on his shoulder and I saw that Serpent again with the long tail! It was fighting off the other Serpents, it looked at me and bowed its head, then faced the others growling and hissing. They hiss back and swayed their tails, they all pounced onto the Serpent. I now knew what kind of Serpent that saved our lives! I gave it a name, it might catch on. I called it the Knight Serpent, it acted like a knight who is greatly obeying his queen. I sighed at the thought but I soon found myself being laid on the steps. Lucas was panting and shivering, I cuddled him and kissed him. I just realized something!

"Oh shit!"

I stood up and looked around the steps.

"What?"

"I must of dropped the camera back there! We have to go back and get it!"

I started to go down the steps but Lucas grabbed my hand. I turned around and looked at him.

"No Anna."

"It has all our work on it!!"

"Listen Anna, there is no way we're going back down there to where I picked you up! Cause I ain't carrying you back up these damn steps!!"

"I guess your right, they might still be fighting down there."

I helped Lucas climb the steps and soon enough we reached the top. I saw light coming from the wall in front of us, we could head either right or left into another hall but we studied this wall.

"I recognize this wall."

The memory of the wall being gone, and I was looking inside before that little girl appeared. This is the same wall from outside!

"Lucas we must break down this wall to escape."

Lucas looked around, he found nothing.

"I guess we'll have to push it open. Come on Anna, let's see your muscles!"

I wasn't exactly strong but we had no choice. We pressed ourselves against the wall and began to push, it budged and began to fall. The light from the sun blinded us for a second and the heat thawed us completely, I felt like going back down the stairs but we had to get out alive! That Knight Serpent saved our lives, but it was doing what it was told by its queen.

MEMO: Hoped ya liked it! I made the Knight Serpent up so! It's mine! Ha ha ha!! It's the second strongest Serpent there is other than a Queen. Fear the knights! LOL leave a review pleas!

Return to Top 


	11. No One Leaves Alive

_The Myth of Outsider_

**Date: December 7, 2007**

It was nearly dusk, once we reached outside I could feel that we were safe but we had to close the hole before the Serpents come! Lucas did most of the work while I lifted as much as I could, we sealed it up as Juan came around the corner with a stick he seemed really sad. He looked at us and was startled, he ran to me and gave me a hug.

"Pedro told me that grandpa died and you guys too! I'm glad your alive!"

Lucas looked at me and smile, there was a gunshot. I screamed in terror! Lucas looked at him chest, another gunshot and another. Three bullet holes in his chest, we looked to see Pedro holding a magnum! Lucas looked at me he yelled and turned aiming his gun at Pedro only to be shot down. I couldn't move neither could Juan. Pedro walked over to us slowly and he was laughing.

"I told you before Miss Anna, no one leaves alive!"

He aimed is gun at us, just then the hole in the temple wall bursted open and a tail came whipping out. Its blade tip penetrates Pedro's shoulder, the tail twists and wraps, lifting him off the ground. Pedro was still alive when I saw her. She came out of the hole holding two black swords, she stood in front of Pedro. The tail drops Pedro to the ground, I watched him squirmed and scream as she thrusts one of her swords into his left leg. The tail circled the air as if it was waiting, she tapped the other sword on her leg circling him, she cut of one of his arms then his right leg.

"Please no more, have mercy!"

She stopped and faced me, it was Outsider. She then looked at Juan and smiled. Those eyes, from this distance I could see they were black and yellow.

"Please! Have mer - - -"

She thrusts her sword backwards into Pedro's face killing him instantly, she pulled it out fast and swung it behind herself decapitating him. She held his head under her foot, she kicked up into the air and bounced it on her knees then she kicked up to the tail which it thrusts itself through the skull. She pulled out her sword and then strapped them back onto her back. The tail gathered the rest of the Pedro's body, Outsider bent down to Lucas and did something to him. She soon stood up dropping the bullets to the ground, the tail retracts into the temple with Pedro's body, she stood at the entrance looking at Juan and me. I could see her eyes again, a beautiful teal green with yellow lines going through the iris. I love my good eyesight!

"He's right you know, no one leaves alive. He'll make a good meal."

She turned and entered the temple as the hole was rebuilt by that tail, the tail of the Knight Serpent. We ran over to Lucas, he was coughing and moaning. I held his hand and looked into his amber eyes.

"What the hell happened?"

I giggled and looked in to the setting sky, I could see some shooting stars. Juan looked at Lucas and grinned!

"We got out alive."

* * *

**Epilogue:**

**Date: December 10, 2007**

We left Veracruz and headed back home, it took us a few days to get readjusted to Mexico. When we got home I had nothing to explain about what happened down there, only my memories. Before we left I asked Juan who Snake-Eater was. He told me that Snake-Eater is the son of a Great Elder named Fon'ki. Snake-Eater got his name from Outsider who named him that for it reminded her of a snake that eats other snakes. She told him that not all Serpents were the same and if he found one that was completely different to try and understand it. Outsider was sort of in debt to Snake-Eater for he saved her life after she passed out at the Mayan city, where she killed four Bad Bloods all by herself. But Snake-Eater would not let her be in his debt so he made his promise after she disappeared in the temple... so the myth goes...

Sure enough when we got back, I was fired for the deaths of my crew and was thrown in jail for killing Pedro. I told them I didn't kill him, they wouldn't hear it. I knew this would happen... who ever believes in myths anyway? . . . this myth made me believe. I was sentenced for ten years in jail where as Lucas was only charged for losing the cameras. I was glad he got off easy but I guess I did deserve this... Outsider is alive in the temple, its been stated that 'one believes she hid herself away and waits till they need her again.' it's true, she's there! The myth was true!

MEMO: Hoped ya liked it!! Review please! this is the last chap till then!!


End file.
